Arcade Mishaps
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Bendy has a fun day at the arcade.


** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and Bendy and the Ink Machine is own by theMeatly.**

* * *

Bendy's face appears on a black and white screen as his theme song plays in the background.

_JOEY DREW STUDIOS presents _

_Arcade Mishaps_

_Written and Directed by Joey Drew_

Bendy is walking through town whistling a fun tune, he walks pass many stores and businesses until he spots something that caught his attention. He looks up and smiles at the local arcade, he peeks through the window and sees all kinds of arcade games such as: pinball machines, shooting ranges, the rolling ball game, and all shorts of arcade machines.

Bendy looks to the prize counter and his eyes widen as he spotted a little devil stuffie. Bendy turns away from the window, his eyes have turn heart shape as a dream bubble of him and the devil stuffie doing things together like: watching movies, strolling through the meadows, and eating burgers without paying. Bendy turns to the audience and points to the dream bubble before rushing in.

He runs to the prize counter where Boris the Wolf is working behind, he is busy eating a sandwich when Bendy came, he looks at Bendy in boredom, Bendy points to the devil stuffie. Boris points to a sign underneath the stuffie that read '_100 tickets', _Bendy gives him a shrug so Boris shakes his head no.

Bendy blankly stares at Boris then distorts to anger, his inky head melts to cover his eyes and he open his mouth to show his usual flat teeth have turn sharp, behind Bendy it turns black and inky. Bendy suddenly turned back together and walked off with a frustrated expression, Bendy walked over to a rolling ball game he looks puts his hand on his chin as he studied, he looks down to find a coin slot.

Bendy searches his pants for anything but came up with nothing but moths flying out of his pockets, Bendy sadly looks down until he notice Paige with a cup full of coins playing one of the arcade machines. A light bulb appears above Bendy's head, he walks over to Paige who is unaware of his presence Bendy winks at the audience before snatching the cup of coin and replaced it with a cup of chocolate coins.

Bendy heads back the ball game, he places the coin in the slot, picks up a ball, then throws it at the holes the ball instead hits the rim and flies back Bendy ducks as the ball flew past him. The ball flies and hits Rusty in the back of the head while he was playing in the shooting range, stars fly around him before he collapses to the ground.

Bendy takes another shot the ball rolls and goes into the five point hole, five tickets came out Bendy wasn't satisfied by this so he grabs another ball and stretched his arm out then dropped it down the one hundred hole, ten tickets came out Bendy smiled in satisfaction. He takes the tickets then moves to the shooting gallery, he takes the rifle and begins to shoot the targets which were foxes, bunnies, geese's, deer, and ducks.

Bendy gives out a twisted smile as he shoots at each of the targets, the game stops and he got the new high score, but Bendy just kept shooting especially at a baby duckling he only stopped because the power for the rifle went out. Bendy grabbed his twenty tickets, then walked over to a whack a mole game he glances over to Paige and sees her looking at a machine in panic as the coin slot sputters out chocolate, Bendy points at her and laughs at her misfortune. After his laugh Bendy goes to the whack a mole, the game starts Bendy begins to whack each mole he bashes each of them hard, the last one comes out and gives him a raspberry, Bendy grabbed that mole and ripped it out of the game, the mole gives a sheepish look then gets pulled off screen, the screen shakes. Bendy places the beat up mole back into the game.

Thirty tickets came out which Bendy happily took, looking at his collection he saw he had sixty five tickets which meant he had several more to go, Bendy looked around for anymore games to play.

He then spots Chandler with a whole bunch of tickets, he looks to the audience and smiled mischievously.

Chandler walks past an arcade machine when Bendy wearing a scary monster mask jumped out and made a bunch of scary noises, Chandler screamed and ran off while he dropped his tickets Bendy lifted up the mask and laughed as he picked up the tickets.

Bendy goes over to the prize counter, but when he looked up to where the devil stuffie is it was gone, Bendy's eyes widen in shock he looks to Boris who is still eating a sandwich he snaps his finger to catch his attention then points to the empty shelf, Boris points to the exit Bendy looks to see Lincoln heading towards the exit with the devil stuffie under his arm.

Lincoln is about to push open the door when Bendy ran in front in of him holding out his hand which stop him in his tracks, the two look at each other with Lincoln looking at him in confusion Bendy points to the stuffie and then points to his hand. Lincoln shakes his head no, Bendy point more fiercely to his hand Lincoln shakes his head no again.

Lincoln tries to walk past him, but Bendy blocks him and pushed him back a bit, then he took the stuffie out of his hand, Lincoln takes it back Bendy grabs it again, but Lincoln kept hold of it the two tug at the stuffie which resulted in it tearing in half, the two fell on opposite sides Bendy looks down to the torn bottom half in sadness, Lincoln looks at the upper half he was annoyed that the stuffie he got for Lucy is destroyed he looks up to see Bendy giving him an angry glare, his head melted to cover his eyes, his ears turn into sharp horns, inky blackness engulfs the background.

He reaches over and gripped him by the neck and pulled him close to him. Bendy smiled at him in a twisted kind of way showing his sharp teeth, he then shoves him down Lincoln sits up terrified, Bendy stands next to a lever then twists his head slowly then pulls the lever. A trap door open underneath Lincoln, Lincoln falls in his view he sees nothing but inky darkness he crashes onto the ground around him is a toture champer with various cartoon characters bodies.

SpongeBob and Patrick were wrinkled dried, Jimmy Neutron had his brain ripped out, CatDog were split in half, Danny Phantom had his intestines wrapped around him like a mummy, Arnold's head is next to a bunch of footballs, Timmy Turner was hanged, and Angelica's eyes were ripped out along with her mouth.

Lincoln looked at them in horror when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turns to see Bendy holding a needle with a crazed smile.

* * *

Bendy is now frolicking in the meadow whistling his tune.

In his arm is his new human stuffie, Lincoln was stuffed with stuffing, his mouth was stiched to a permanent smile, his eyes were replaced with buttons, and his white hair was shaved off and replaced by devil horn.

The cartoon ends with a circle closing on Bendy's face.

_The End _

_Cartoon made by Joey Drew._

The film starts to scratch up as Bendy's face turns more devilish, the film burns out.

"The demon always watches."


End file.
